Wrestling Match
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Ishimaru challenges Mondo to a wrestling match, fully confident that he can defeat him. Mondo thinks differently.


**A/N: Okay, so I was in the Dangan Ronpa kink meme (don't judge me, I get bored when I'm on the computer sometimes and go to kink memes for inspiration). And I saw a few IshiMondo prompts that I'm kind of liking, so I'm going to write a few of them. Some of them might be a bit smutty, but I'm trying not to dive completely into smut. I find that I like fluff and angst a bit more, although there are days when I want to write smut.**

**But yes, this prompt was about Mondo and Ishimaru wrestling. **

**Pairing: IshiMondo**

**Warning: Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa**

* * *

"You want to do what now?" Mondo asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"I wish to challenge Kyoudai in a one-on-one match!" Ishimaru said with determination, the familiar fire in his eyes shining brightly.

Mondo stared at the lanky male for a moment before bustling out laughing. He threw his head back, mouth wide as laughter passed through and reverberated throughout the entire gym. He could feel his gut tightening up with the excessive feeling of Ishimaru's eyes glaring into him was obvious, but he just couldn't stop laughing. The thought that Ishimaru, the poor hall monitor, wanted to challenge him was hilarious. Did the boy seriously not know what he would be getting himself into?

Wiping a tear from his eyes, Mondo walked to Ishimaru and patted his shoulder several times, causing the poor boy to grunt at the force of each hit. "Ahh, that was a good joke, brother. Now run along and get back to your training."

A look of indignation came across Ishimaru's face and he huffed loudly before pointing an accusing finger at Mondo. "You do not think that I can win a match against you?"

"Of course I don't. I mean, I'm sure you got some fight in you, you showed me that in the sauna. But no offense, I'm much bigger and stronger than you. I could easily defeat you," Mondo stated as though he was stating a fact.

This caused Ishimaru's face to flush bright red in irritation. Yes, he was very small compared to his Kyoudai. However, he knew how to fight very well. He was trained in self-defense ever since he was little, given his background and relations with the Prime Minister. He has easily taken down opponents twice his size without any difficulty. So, someone like his Kyoudai could be no problem once so ever.

Puffing out his chest, Ishimaru looked up at Mondo and crossed his arms. "Well Kyoudai, I am confident in my skills to overpower someone of your size! Come, let us battle and find out just who is able to come out victorious!" Ishimaru said in determination, already stripping himself out of his shirt, folding it up and placing it on the nearest bench.

Staring at the other male for a moment, Mondo just rolled his eyes and took off his jacket. If Ishimaru was so adamant about fighting against him, then they might as well. He warned him ahead of time. If he ended up beating him to a pulp, it wasn't his fault. Ishimaru had his chance to leave.

Cracking his knuckles, Mondo took his spot in the center of the room, eyes narrowed and focused on Ishimaru. He watched as the hall monitor walked up to him, stopping when he was a few feet away. Giving a faint smirk, Mondo crouched down a bit, holding his fists up. He watched as Ishimaru got into his stance as well, eyes locked with his.

The two males stared at each other for a moment, neither willing to move. Mondo could feel his eye twitching slightly in anticipation, silently hoping that Ishimaru would move first. However, as the seconds ticked on and neither of them made a movement towards the other, Mondo just got tired of waiting. Gritting his teeth together, the thug charged at the hall monitor.

Ishimaru's eyes narrowed as Mondo finally made his movement. Tensing up a bit, Ishimaru quickly moved to the side, sidestepping Mondo's tackle. He heard the other male growl before he was suddenly kicked in the side. Grunting, Ishimaru stumbled back a few steps, but kept his fists up just in case Mondo decided to keep attacking him. But instead of doing that, the thug pulled back a bit, watching him closely while going back and forth between his feet.

The two stared at each other once again, eyes flickering back and forth rapidly. But instead of staying in their spots, both Ishimaru and Mondo moved forward, intent on attacking the other. But when they noticed that they were charging at each other, they did the only thing that they could in such short notice. Mondo lifted his hands up, with Ishimaru mirroring his movements. Their hands locked in the middle, their weight being placed in their arms while they pushed against the other.

Ishimaru glared at Mondo, a scowl pulling at his face. He tried desperately to push the thug away, but he was much too weak to do so. However, it didn't look as though Mondo was able to push him back either, if the exertion on the other male's face said anything. That brought a victorious smirk to the hall monitor's face and he laughed loudly in retaliation.

"Hahahaha! I thought that Kyoudai said that he could take me down easily!" he boasted, a look of pride present in his eyes.

Mondo growled dangerously, snapping his teeth in Ishimaru's face. However, that did nothing to stop the hall monitor to stop laughing. If anything, it just encouraged him more. This caused Mondo to grow even more angry. Nostrils flaring, the thug summoned all of his strength before he pushed hard against Ishimaru.

The hall monitor's laughter cut off suddenly when he found himself being pushed back slightly, his feet slipping against the floor. Eyes widening in horror, he pushed back against Mondo, not wanting to be taken down so quickly. However, whatever strength that Mondo found buried inside of him was enough to counter Ishimaru's attempts at evening their fight. A loud yelp left the hall monitor's mouth as he fell to the floor, his feet slipping from underneath him.

As he fell backwards, he could see Mondo looking at him with a smug expression. However, the thug didn't seem to notice that their hands were interlocked in the center. So, as Ishimaru fell, he made sure not to let go of the other male at any costs. It only took a few seconds for Mondo to notice this though and his eyes widened in horror. He attempted to pull back, but the damage was already done.

A loud crash sounded throughout the entire gym as Ishimaru and Mondo fell to the ground in a heap. After that, silence followed afterwards. A loud groan left Ishimaru's mouth as he pushed at Mondo's body. The other male was directly on top of him, his elbow digging into this ribcage and his chin digging into his collarbone. It was completely uncomfortable and undesirable.

"K-Kyoudai...g-get off _meee_," Ishimaru grunted out, still pushing at the other male's shoulders.

"...Shit. That fucking hurt," Mondo gritted out as he gripping his arm.

Appalled at the language used in front of him, Ishimaru smacked Mondo directly in the chest, causing the other male to yelp in surprise and look down at the hall monitor. "Kyoudai! That is inappropriate language! I thought that I told you that use of such language was not permitted!"

Mondo stared down at Ishimaru for a moment before rolling his eyes and smiling. "Even when you down on the ground, pretty much defeated, you still end up talking way too much."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, Kyoudai! It is you who was defeated-"

"I don't think so. You're the one underneath me, not the other way around. Therefore, you lost," Mondo pointed out, smirk coming to his face.

Ishimaru opened his mouth to object, only to freeze and stared up at Mondo for a moment. He then looked down their bodies to where their legs were tangled together before he blushed brightly and coughed. "That is but a mere technicality that can be ignored," he mumbled out, looking away from Mondo.

Loud laughter left Mondo's mouth again and he leaned down a bit, curling his arm around Ishimaru's neck and turning them over so that they were on their sides. A gasp left Ishimaru's mouth as the thug's arm wrapped around his neck in what resembled a choker hold. For a moment, he was afraid that Mondo wasn't joking around any more and that he was actually trying to hurt him, but when he felt a hand in his hair, ruffling it in a way that he most definitely did not like, he relaxed a bit and huffed. Normally, he would scold the other boy for rough housing and tell him to let him go immediately. However, there was something holding him back from doing that.

It wasn't often that Mondo smiled and played around in such a fashion before. Ishimaru imagined that it had something to do with the fact of keeping appearances around the other student. He did the same thing as well, not wanting the others to believe that he was one that could be walked over easily. They were rarely able to just hang out and act normal around each other.

So, Ishimaru just relaxed in Mondo's grip and began playing around with the thug's pompadour. If the other male could play around with his hair, it was only fair that he could do the same thing with his. When he heard the huff in response, Ishimaru grinned and took that as permission to keep messing with it.

"Who told you that you could touch my hair?" Mondo grunted out, tightening his grip around Ishimaru's neck.

Frowning, Ishimaru ceased his movements for a moment, tilting his head back to look up at Mondo. "Well, you were doing the same thing to me. I assumed that it was safe to do the same thing to you as well."

Neither male said anything for a few moments, just staring at each other in apprehension. But then, Mondo just sighed and grunted, ruffling Ishimaru's hair even more. A squeak left the hall monitor's mouth before he resumed his own movements, messing up the pompadour bit by bit.

And just like that, the tense atmosphere from earlier disappeared without a trace, leaving behind a calm feeling.

"...I still won that fight though."

"No you did not, Kyoudai."

* * *

**A/N: These two are adorable and I want them to do cute, dorky things together. x3**


End file.
